Etta
Appearance Etta is a young Soulstarian woman who while her intial age is unknown, the creator, Emma, commonly considers Etta to hypothetically be at least 30. Etta has brown skin and short messy hair that comes down to her neck and covers her missing eye. She typically wears a body suit with sleeves that are separate from the suit its self. The suit and sleeves both begin and end in large black stripes while the rest is filled with a usually solid color. She usually wears sneakers with a white dot on either side of each shoe and white socks. Her body suit stops mid-thigh. Etta can also have her wings and tail. They aren't always there due to her ability to retract them when they are not needed. However, when they are out, each wing can stretch to about 5ft in length. Her wing are reptilian and scale-y but also have feathery features. Her tail is also quite long coming in at a full length of 9ft. Her tail is thick and prehensile and has a strip of sharp black scales going down it's spine. The tail ends with a large black pointed scale that also functions as a stinger. Although her clothes,hair, wings tail, and eyes are commenly seen to be green, They can change color depending on her emotion ant any given time. So she technically has no "offical color scheme." This goes for her skin as well. Her skin is typically brown but if the emotion happens to be extreme enough, the skin will change color along with the rest of her. When her hair isn't covering it, Etta's missing eye is a dark eye socket that is constantly leaking black magic in a liquid form. Around the skin of the socket, small purple veins and what appears to be bruising can also be seen. Also, her eyes are reptilian/cat-like Personality Etta is a very apathetic and monotone person. She claims to frequently not care about a multitude of different things. Major exceptions to this include her sisters and their friends. She is the type of person to say "I wanna fucking die" in a very nonchalant manor. Despite her depressing and at times very uninviting attitude, Etta is a big sister and a leader to her 3 younger sisters, and she takes that role very seriously. She is forever grateful for them since they saved her from her evil mother and helped her regain both her strength and her overall will to live.They always helped her calm down from many panic attacks and night terrors too. So Etta only see's as a fair trade to be their older sister and leader. Etta became a very head strong person and a force to be reckoned with. Despite how strong she is and her attitude, Etta still has her fair share of insecurities. For example, she is extremely shy about her "reptilian tendencies." These include: An urge to sunbathe specifically on rocks, lick her eye instead of blink sometimes, eat bugs and raw fish, and a few other things. While Etta loves her sisters and trusts them with her very soul, she still finds herself utterly embarrassed when they catch her doing anything reptilian-like. So far Etta only feels comfortable around Jenny's ex boyfriend, Drake. This could be because Drake openly admits that he finds her reptilian nature to be cute. So when they are alone together she does these things whenever she feels the urge to without a second thought. Ablities/Powers Tail: Etta's tail is prehensile with poisonous stinger at the end and smaller poisonous projectile black scales along the length. The poison from her tail/scales not only paralyzes her victims, but also kills them slowly over the next 12 hours. Etta is also able to produce an antidote to her poison and sting the victim again. Recovery is immediate. Hover and Flight: can hover when she simply summons her wings into exsistence No flapping required. She can fly. Retractable: wings and tail are retractable. (while she can very well control this ability, her wings and tail are known to pop out without her even noticing for quite some time. They can be gone one second and then you blink and suddenly she has wings again. its weird) Speed: can fly at the speed of darkness Strength: capable of hurling cars, houses, and other heavy objects Senses: she has acutely terrifying accuracy when it comes to aiming things like her scales. She also has excellent sight. She can also anticipate certain attacks before they happen. Regeneration: She grow back dismembered limbs and scales. Scales will grow back instantly. Limbs depend on how much magic she has at the time of dismemberment. (If she is too weak, regeneration can take anything from a few hours to a few days.) Soul Bond: due to her strong and deep connection with her sisters. Etta can sense where they are at all times Color Changing: She can change color. She is not limited to solid colors, she can change into different patterns (like stripes or plaid and stuff) (anything on her that's black CANNOT change color and never will) She can change color so accurately that she can appear invisible. Emotions: She changes colors according to emotions. Yellow is Happy/excited Blue is sadness/depression Pink is bashfulness/embarrassment Red is anger White is anxiety/sickness/fear Green (her main color) is neutral. If she is feeling more than one emotion, for example both excitement and nervousness, she can be yellow and white at the same time. If she is feeling an emotion strongly enough, she will end up affecting the people around her, causing them to unwillingly feel how she feels. She can also make someone else change color temporarily. Spells * Black Hole Blitz- “Black Hole Blitz!!” -Black Hole Blitz is a spell where Etta can conjure several black holes. -She can travel through one and come out another,cast a different spell and throw in one and it will come out another. -If anything other than Etta or her magic go into a hole, the hole’s soul-crushing gravity will destroy it.' ' * Reaper’s Song- “I call upon my darkest song. Loud enough to kill the strong. For I am cornered but not for long. I summon thine power of Reaper’s song.” -This is one of Etta’s most powerful spells because it has a condition, a rhyming incantation, and it must be sung. - This spell let’s Etta summon a toxic mist that paralyzes anyone around her. (weather it be a large group or just a few people) Once paralyzed, a Grim Reaper, ghostly-looking figure comes out and reaps her adversaries of their souls, all while singing a creepy, whispering song. Etta can then consume their souls and temporarily have a boost in her own power. -Victims of this spell die afterwards. - Since this spell’s incantation is so long (even longer since it needs to be sung) Etta often keeps a few spell pellets with pre-made Reaper’s Song spells inside to use in a hurry. * Death Grip- “Death Grip!” -Death Grip allows Etta to summon anywhere between 1 and 8 giant, phantom-like hands that are capable of squeezing the life out of someone, or crushing large objects. -When summoning one or two hands, each phantom hand is controlled by one of Etta’s own hands. -When summoning 3 to 8 hands, each hand is then controlled by one of Etta’s eight fingers. ' * Version Up and Version Down- ''“Version up!” “Version down!” -This spell gives Etta the ability to power up or lessen the blow of any spell. -For this spell to work, Etta’s must say the name of the spell she wishes to use it on. -For example, if he wants Death Grip to squeeze harder, she’ll say, “Death Grip! Version Up!” and if she wants Death Grip to catch or hold something more gently, she’ll say “Death Grip, Version Down.” * Whispering Nightmare- “May your mind be clouded with thoughts of despair, I shall trap you in your worst nightmare!” -Another powerful spell due to the incantation rhyming -Whispering Nightmare is a spell that Etta must whisper aloud. Once cast, the spell inserts itself into the mind of her adversary, causing them to hallucinate their worst nightmare(s) while constantly whispering their insecurities to them. * Double Trouble- “You think you’re in trouble, well now you're seeing double!” -A spell that makes the adversary dizzy, causing them to see double Backstory/Origins Etta was created by the magic of the original CMYK stars, more specifically, her magilogical father, Evander who was the black star. Once upon a sometime, there were eight stars that gained sentience, magical powers, and physical bodies. They were RGB and White (Enigma) and CMYK. In addition to magic, they also possessed an ability to move between two worlds: The Physical Realm and the magical realm. Both worlds were in need of their protection and care. However, one day, a very dangerous magical threat came into existence in the magical realm. This threat was very strong and put the physical realm at risk of being destroyed. The eight stars wanted to go stop the problem but there was one issue. They discovered that staying the magical realm for a prolonged amount of time caused the loss of your physical form and the loss of the ability to return to the physical realm. The decided that sending half of them to go into the realm and keep the threat at bay was safter than them all going and getting stuck in the magic realm while some other problem shows up in the physical realm. Evander, the black star, volunteered to go first. It wasn't too long after until Cyan, Yellow and Magenta all also decied to go. Before leaving however, he took into consideration that something dangerous could show up in the physical realm too. So he and the others created four spell pellets, each containing magilogical copy of their magic. Evandor trusted his spell pellet (AKA Unborn Etta) to Enigma, Telling everyone to release the powerful spells inside when they felt the time was right. Cyan gave his to Blue, Magenta gave his to Red and Yellow gave his to Green. CMYK leave to the magic realm, never to be seen again. Days after CMYK has left, Enigma devised an idea. For eons, Evandor had been their leader, his amazing dark magic overshadowing her bright light, which in her mind should be far superior. But Even with Evandor gone, he's left a legacy in the form of the spell pellet he left in her care. She decided if she were to absorb the black magic in the spell pellet, she could become the most beloved and powerful leader that any soulstarian had ever seen. So, she tossed the spell pellet, the spell automatically cast, and a baby soulstarian is revealed. She looked exactly like Evandor, and it pissed Enigma off...she couldnt wait to star experimenting. For years, Enigma studied Etta and her powerful black magic. She kept Etta and her magic separate in a lab in the dungeons of the castle. finish later Trivia * Etta's original design used to have a black streak in her hair. It looked freaking ugly so Emma removed it. * Etta's original design also had lipstick and longer, more feminine sleeves that covered her hands, this design later found its way onto the design for Pure Magenta, the magic fusion between Etta and Pixel. * Etta's name was originally Emma and was the cool edgy teen that the real Emma aspired to be when she was twelve. It wasn't until a friend of her's at the time told her that it was "unoriginal" that she changed the name to Etta. After the name change, Etta really started to become her own character outside of Emma. * Etta is Emma's first original character overall and the first character to be made for the show * Etta’s neutral color used to be white much like her mother. As she spent more time with her sisters after escaping, she started to turn green. * Her favorite food is burgers, fries, and a shake. * She is a talented poet and keeps a secret journal of writings under her bed * Her favorite pizza topping is anchovies * Etta is quite fond of a multitude of different sports and athletic activities. This was inspired when Emma began to enjoy sports anime and thought playing a sport suited the character well. After all, each of the sisters is a part of Emma's personality, With Etta being her apatheticness, Kyra being her kind-heartedness, Pixel being her laziness, and Alison being her stupidity. Emma decided to give Etta and intrest and talent in sports due to her own low-key desire to enjoy sports and even be good at it herself. Just like how Kyra can cook and clean and Pixel is capable of maintaining a semi-muscular body. * some of the sports that Etta plays and are extremely good at include: Baseball (ace pitcher), Tennis, Volleyball (ace spiker but can be an excellent setter if need be) , Archery, Soccer and Ultimate Frisbee. She is good at other sports too but these are the ones she plays the most. * Etta's least favorite sport is American Football. She doesn't know why, she just can't get into it...